R A B
by Sra.Danvers
Summary: Regulus Arturus Black tenía sus razones para traicionar al Señor Tenebroso... SPOILERS DH, SLASH, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**SLASH. SPOILERS DH. Mpreg.

**NdA**: Aunque está pensado como un oneshot, lo hice por capítulos. Me ha parecido mejor subirlo así.

Realizado a petición de Tsubame, de su amiga que ya se ha vuelto visible. Gracias por permitirme publicarlo, al fin y al cabo el regalo es tuyo. De ti surgió el pairing y las advertencias. Un beso, chica.

**R. A. B.**

**Cap. 1 La dura vida de un mortífago**

El aroma del ungüento cicatrizante impregnaba el aire de la habitación. Los dedos de Regulus Black se deslizaban suavemente por las muñecas de Ethan Nott, extendiendo la pomada por las heridas abiertas.

Regulus poseía una inusual resistencia al dolor. Su carácter se templó aprendiendo a soportarlo. Su madre le entrenó bien. Gracias a esa resistencia sus muñecas no estaban ulceradas. Ethan todavía no podía soportar el dolor de la maldición cruciatus. Por eso en los entrenamientos, al no poder aguantar su propio peso, las cadenas le arrancaban la piel. Era el castigo por su debilidad.

Mientras el ungüento hacía su efecto, Regulus siguió deslizando sus dedos por el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero y amante, intentando borrar con caricias el dolor interno que no podía aliviar. Enredó sus dedos en el vello oscuro que cubría su pecho, más tupido que el suyo. Le gustaba sentir el cosquilleo en sus dedos, mientras buscaba los pezones, que sabía se endurecerían bajo su tacto. Se estiró a su lado, intentando evitar el contacto que les resultaría doloroso a los dos. Las sesiones de sexo después de los entrenamientos eran lentas y suaves, conteniendo la pasión para no lastimar más sus cuerpos, intentando borrar con dulzura el recuerdo de la tortura.

Besó el vientre plano de su amante, erizando la piel que sus labios rozaban. Su lengua jugó con el vello oscuro que partía del ombligo, bajando hasta encontrar la erección que se endurecía, excitada por sus caricias. Lamió la punta, saboreando las pequeñas gotas que asomaban, provocando el gemido tan ansiado, que encendía la pasión a través de sus oídos. Ethan no era muy expresivo, ni en el sexo ni en el amor, por eso sus escasas muestras de fogosidad le excitaban tanto. Debía estar muy preparado. Lo comprobó al notar el empuje de sus caderas, ansioso por sentir cómo su boca lo envolvía.

Regulus se levantó, ignorando el débil quejido de protesta. Cogió el lubricante de la mesita, impaciente por sentirse dentro de su amante. Ethan asumió la única postura que, sabía por experiencia, le permitiría disfrutar del sexo. Se arrodilló en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras Regulus preparaba su miembro con el lubricante, disfrutando de la vista. Se introdujo lentamente, mientras dejaba que la estrechez se adaptase a él.

Pronto la cadencia se tornó rápida, suave pero rápida, demandante. Cuando notó que su resistencia llegaba al límite su mano buscó la erección de Ethan, provocando que acabasen los dos al mismo tiempo, como siempre.

Se quedaron dormidos sin tan siquiera tapar sus cuerpos, con las piernas enredadas, mientras eran observados por los ojos vacíos de dos máscaras tiradas en el suelo, sobre dos túnicas negras.

* * *

La oscura habitación era fría, no había muebles ni decoración alguna sobre las paredes de piedra.

Permanecía en el círculo exterior, lo que ya suponía un gran honor, pues los más jóvenes ni siquiera estaban invitados a esas reuniones.

El círculo interior que rodeaba al Señor Tenebroso era más reducido, reservado para la élite de los mortífagos. Los principales. Dolohov, Rosier, los hermanos Lestrange, Bellatrix y Malfoy seguramente estaban en ese círculo, pero no sabía quién lo podía completar, los rostros cubiertos aseguraban el anonimato.

Las máscaras no permitían que las emociones se mostraran. Tan solo un pequeño movimiento en las cabezas, que se giraron para mirarlo, reveló el súbito interés que tenían en él. Era muy osado atreverse a pedir la palabra ante el Señor Tenebroso, y más para él, invitado por primera vez. Pero tenía que aprovechar la ocasión que se le brindaba.

"_Mi señor, mi antigua y noble familia se desprendería gustosamente de un elfo, el tiempo que usted lo necesitase."_

Su proposición fue aceptada y el Señor Oscuro premió su ofrecimiento con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Ese pequeño gesto de agradecimiento le granjeó respeto y envidias por igual. Era muy inusual ser reconocido entre los demás mortífagos. Mucho más raro si eras apenas un novato. Pero él tenía ambición. Era un Black y debía de hacer honor a su apellido.

* * *

Ethan esperaba nervioso en el apartamento que compartía con su novio. No le gustaba que hubiese sido convocado a una de las reuniones del Lord. Más responsabilidad significaba más riesgo y él sabía que el peligro que corrían los mortífagos podía acabar fácilmente con la muerte.

Tan solo se había convertido en mortífago para seguir al lado de Regulus. No compartía las ideas y los métodos del Señor Tenebroso, pero su deseo de permanecer con su amigo era tan intenso, que a pesar de sus inclinaciones pacíficas y de su tolerancia hacia los no mágicos juró fidelidad al hombre que temía y despreciaba, a partes iguales.

Regulus se enfadó al enterarse. Él había accedido a su puesto por medio de su prima Bellatrix, una de las principales. Alguien tenía que responder por cada nuevo aspirante. Lucius Malfoy lo apadrinó a él. Lo introdujo en el círculo para que Voldemort, como así lo permitió llamarle una primera y última vez, lo acogiera entre los suyos y lo marcara como tal. Cuando fue arrebatado de su capa y su máscara, durante el ritual, el ruido de una varita golpeando el suelo rompió el silencio. Era la varita de Regulus.

Cuando los dos compañeros se reencontraron en sus habitaciones de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, días después, tuvieron que sellar puerta y sonido para que la guerra que se desataba en el interior no saliera de allí. Regulus le recriminaba a voz en grito que se hubiera unido a una aventura tan peligrosa, sabiendo que carecía de la fortaleza necesaria. Ethan se sintió herido en su autoestima, aunque reconocía que su amigo siempre le acababa rescatando de todas las peleas en las que se veía envuelto, a pesar de su pacífico carácter, simplemente por pertenecer a Slytherin.

En medio de los gritos a Ethan le cortó la respiración escuchar que su amigo se preocupaba por él. Si le gritaba era porque le importaba lo que le ocurriese. No quería que sufriese. Las palabras iban desatando los sentimientos que tan dentro guardaba, en el cajón de los sueños, de las esperanzas irrealizables y sin poder evitarlo se descubrió ante Regulus. Reveló que él también sufría por su integridad, pero que su cariño y afecto no eran tan solo amistad.

El shock de la noticia provocó que en un principio no hubiera reacción. La calma antes de la tormenta. Regulus se lanzó sobre Ethan, tirándolo al suelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Le golpeó furiosamente mientras gritaba que no, que no podía ser, que no era verdad. Pero lo era y también era verdad que estaba dañando a su amigo tal y como siempre evitaba que hicieran los demás. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sin dejar de lado la furia que lo había poseído, acarició frenéticamente los sitios donde su rabia había dejado huella. Empujaba su cabeza contra la roja cara que él mismo había lastimado, pidiendo perdón, negando de nuevo, gritando que no podía ser, no podía sentir eso por él, era un Black, tenía que cumplir y casarse con una mujer. Entre disculpas y lamentos iba lamiendo lágrimas y sangre, sal sobre los ojos, óxido donde había dañado el amado rostro. Miel sobre la boca que se abría para él. Una boca que se había prohibido a sí mismo desear, pero que ahora que estaba probando, no podía negarse a ella. El perdón dio paso a la lujuria.

Ethan no había reaccionado a los violentos golpes, pero sí lo hacía a los ávidos besos que causaban más dolor. Dolía el temor de entregarse a sus deseos para ser rechazado de nuevo. Temía constantemente ser dañado, por eso vivía dentro de una campana de cristal, para protegerse del exterior. Pero con su confesión había provocado que Regulus rompiese la campana a golpes y ahora no tenía protección contra esos labios y esas manos que le quemaban el cuerpo.

La estricta educación que Regulus había recibido incluía una extensa información sobre toda clase de relaciones sexuales, digno placer para un sangre pura. Su madre aceptaría que se beneficiase a su compañero de cuarto, siempre que mantuviese clara su perspectiva de matrimonio heterosexual. El problema era que Ethan hacía tiempo que le llenaba el corazón y sabía que si entraba también en su cuerpo, no habría posibilidad de arreglos matrimoniales con una elegante dama. Pese a la debida obediencia a su madre, no podría unirse a alguien estando enamorado de otra persona. Y lo estaba. Si daba el siguiente paso, no podría dar marcha atrás… y no la dio.

Dejó que la adrenalina generada durante la disputa se hiciera cargo de la situación, para luego poderla culpar de los actos que ahora estaba decidido a cometer. Despojó a Ethan de toda la ropa, violentamente, sin esperar su consentimiento. Lengua y dientes hicieron presa de la piel largamente espiada tras las cortinas de la cama, cuando el silencioso chico se cambiaba. No más sentimientos de culpabilidad por admirar lo que ahora iba a ser suyo. Se desnudó mientras miraba a su amigo, tirado en el suelo, completamente desnudo y erecto. Cogió su varita y esta vez pidió permiso, silenciosamente, con la mirada. Ethan no perdió tiempo en planteárselo. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había permitido pensar que algún día Regulus le correspondería. Abrió las piernas en clara invitación y se dejó hacer cuando sintió que la varita se acercaba a su entrada y le dejaba una sensación fría y húmeda. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la dureza tanto tiempo deseada, entrando en él. Se sintió completo, doloridamente completo.

Poco a poco se acostumbraron al acoplamiento de sus cuerpos y sus movimientos se acompasaron. No pudieron seguir muchos compases, pues el ritmo enseguida se volvió demandante y terminó con la culminación del acto que había sellado sus destinos. Un acto de amor.

Fue curioso que algo tan sórdido como la iniciación al lado oscuro hubiese ocasionado la unión de los dos amantes. Y no se trataba de una simple unión sexual. Desde ese día no se volvieron a separar. Ni en Hogwarts, ni al finalizar la escuela, ni en los duros entrenamientos, al final de los cuales se curaban mutuamente, haciendo uso de su amor.

Cuando Regulus llegó le contó ansioso cómo el Lord había aceptado su oferta de ayuda. Iría enseguida a Grimmauld Place a buscar a Kreacher. Solo venía a cambiarse… no podía presentarse desaliñado ante su madre.

Ethan le observó mientras se arreglaba, con el temor reflejado en su rostro. Regulus lo notó y lo increpó como tantas veces hacía, cuando le trasladaba sus miedos. No había nada que temer, los entrenamientos eran duros, pero era necesario para tomar el poder sin muchas bajas. Si estaban suficientemente preparados, se impondrían rápido, y una vez al mando la vida del mundo mágico sería más fácil.

Las palabras de propaganda le sonaron baratas. No ocurriría así. En toda guerra habían bajas en los dos bandos y lo que se estaba preparando era una guerra. Una guerra civil, la peor de las guerras. Vecinos, amigos, hermanos… todos enfrentados por unos ideales que al final no tendrían sentido. Porque la vida no puede tener precio.

Regulus se fue, enfadado, contrariado por sentirse rechazado al no querer compartir su orgullo por la misión encomendada, y sus esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Ethan se quedó triste y preocupado. Se acercaban malos tiempos.

Ni tan siquiera habían hecho el amor.

* * *

Walburga Black echaba la culpa a Sirius de todas las desgracias de la familia. Siempre había sido un chico extraño, reacio a seguir las antiguas tradiciones de la familia. Esta rareza se volvió rebeldía cuando empezó su educación en Hogwarts. Su afiliación a otra casa, rompiendo con la que había acogido a generaciones de miembros de la familia Black, había demostrado lo que ella siempre había sabido. Sirius era diferente. Y ser diferente en una familia donde se respetaban escrupulosamente las tradiciones de los antepasados, significaba traición.

La traición de Sirius al abandonar la casa, había causado un quebrantamiento familiar. Orion se negaba a aceptar su decisión de borrar definitivamente al hijo mayor del tapiz familiar. Pero finalmente se acabó imponiendo a su marido, como siempre. Su hijo había renegado de la familia y se aseguraría de que ya no formase parte de ella. No existía el perdón para un traidor a la sangre.

La conmoción de la huída de Sirius fue devastadora para su hijo pequeño. Extrañamente, pese a que era un buen chico, respetuoso de las tradiciones, Regulus amaba al descastado de su hermano. Su frustración le hizo alistarse con los seguidores de ese hombre que predicaba contra los muggles. Su amado hijo lo hizo a instancias de su sobrina Bellatrix, pero ella sabía que lo había hecho para que se sintiera orgullosa de él y para calmarle la furia que provocaba en ella la pérdida del hijo perdido.

No tendría que haberlo hecho. Seguir a la pérfida de su sobrina había sido un error. A su parecer la chica era demasiado ambiciosa. Debería quedarse en casa de su esposo, como su hermana Narcissa, a la espera de honrar a la familia con sanos vástagos de sangre pura. No era lugar para una dama andar siguiendo a un hombre que bajo una ridícula marca, carente totalmente de gusto, perseguía a los muggles. No había que rebajarse al nivel de esos inútiles y sus descendientes medio mágicos, de sangre contaminada. Era mejor ignorarlos y ocuparse de que las verdaderas familias de magos conservasen su posición y se reprodujesen correctamente. Pero ese hombre ponía en peligro la sangre pura que pretendía conservar. Ya había caído alguno. Y caerían más. Solo esperaba que su hijo no estuviera entre ellos. La sangre de los Black era demasiado valiosa.

Para confirmar sus sospechas de que este hombre no acarrearía nada bueno para la familia, su hijo le pidió que le dejase a uno de sus elfos. El chico escogió al que siempre se había ocupado de él y le dijo que cuando cumpliese la misión encomendada, lo traería de vuelta. Pero ella sabía que el elfo no volvería. Ese Señor Tenebroso no dejaría testigos de sus planes, si eran tan ocultos que solo un elfo lo debía acompañar. Intentó avisar a su hijo sobre las intenciones de ese hombre. Ni siquiera ostentaba un apellido del que enorgullecerse. ¿Porqué esconderse tras un apodo si se tenía una credencial tan buena como lo era una familia de sangre pura? Seguro que ni pertenecía a una de las principales familias del mundo mágico. Pero al final su hijo se marchó con el elfo. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Regulus sí regresara. Era la única esperanza de prolongar su familia.


	2. Dudas

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**SLASH. SPOILERS DH. Mpreg.

**NdA**: Aunque está pensado como un oneshot, lo hice por capítulos. Me ha parecido mejor subirlo así.

Realizado a petición de Tsubame, de su amiga que ya se ha vuelto visible. Gracias por permitirme publicarlo, al fin y al cabo el regalo es tuyo. De ti surgió el pairing y las advertencias. Un beso, chica.

**R. A. B.**

**Cap.2 Dudas**

Sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos seguidos por los pequeños sonidos que hacía kreacher al andar, como si fuese el eco de los suyos propios. Iba al encuentro del Señor Oscuro, pero ya no se sentía tan seguro y decidido. Su cambio de humor no se debía a la conversación que había mantenido con Ethan. No era la primera vez ni sería la última que discutían por culpa de sus dudas.

Nunca se había cuestionado la lealtad hacia su señor, pero un pequeño enfrentamiento con su prima Bellatrix, a su llegada a la fortaleza del Lord, había sembrado de dudas su inquebrantable fidelidad. Celosa del privilegio que había ganado con su osadía, volcó sobre él todo el veneno que era capaz de escupir, que tratándose de Bella era mucho. Ya estaba acostumbrado a soportar el odio de su prima. Lo que realmente le afectó fue escuchar de su perversa boca la sentencia de muerte de su elfo. Su prima conocía el aprecio que le tenía al pequeño y sabía que lo trataba bien, cosa rara entre la familia Black que solía enseñar disciplina a sus sirvientes con mano dura. Seguramente Bella había comentado que el Señor Tenebroso se desharía de Kreacher, tan solo para vengarse por haber escalado posiciones tan rápidamente. Pero no se quedó tranquilo. Sabía que para conseguir sus propósitos el Lord no se permitía tener escrúpulos e incluso despreciaba a quién los mostrase.

Caminaba decidido, pero temeroso por Kreacher. El pobre elfo, presente en la discusión con Bella, no había osado abrir la boca. Ni lo haría. No solo por las duras enseñanzas que había recibido de su madre, sino porque para él seguía siendo su pequeño amito y haría cualquier cosa por complacerle. Incluso dirigirse a su propia muerte, si era necesario. La idea le aborreció hasta el punto que antes de entrar en los aposentos del Señor Oscuro se arriesgó para lanzar una ayuda, lo poco que podía hacer ya, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo lo había puesto en ese peligro. Se arrodilló ante su pequeño cuerpecito y le ordenó que cuando acabase la misión que el Lord le encomendaría regresase a él. Fuese como fuese tenía que volver. Sabía que el pequeño haría lo imposible por cumplir la orden.

Cerró su mente perfectamente usando la oclumancia que su madre, celosa de los secretos de los Black, le había enseñado. El Señor Tenebroso no tenía que notar sus vacilaciones, o estarían en peligro los dos. La puerta se abrió y Regulus acompañó dentro al elfo, escondiendo el sentimiento que le retorcía las entrañas. Al ver la expresión del Lord entendió que lo estaba llevando al matadero.

* * *

Regulus caminaba nervioso por el apartamento mientras esperaba a Ethan, incapaz de estarse quieto. La seguridad que días antes regía su vida se había desmoronado por completo. Ya no ansiaba el poder y la victoria de los sangre pura. Ya no creía que debían someter a los muggles, e impedir que los sangre sucia se mezclasen con los puros. ¿Qué importancia podía tener la pureza de sangre si puedes perder a los que amas? Ahora se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas prioridades. Tenía que salvar a sus seres queridos o se perdería él mismo.

Quizá era tarde para Kreacher. Desde que fue entregado, sabía que si su integridad dependía del Señor Oscuro podía darlo por muerto… aunque todavía mantenía la esperanza. La magia de los elfos era poderosa y sabía que por encima de cualquier mandato que recibiese del Lord, su prioridad sería cumplir la orden de regresar con su amo.

Y sabía que no lo tendría fácil. Cuando lo entregó, Voldemort le insinuó que el elfo podría no volver. Y eso en boca de un hombre que nunca decía más de lo necesario, más que un aviso era una sentencia de muerte. Voldemort siguió hablando, demostrando que tenía razón en callar siempre, pues demasiada información podía resultar perjudicial. Podía abrir los ojos de los ciegos seguidores, como había ocurrido en su caso. Desde que escuchó lo que Voldemort le confesó, queriendo congraciarse con el pequeño sangre pura que le había entregado al valioso elfo, supo que ya no podría seguir como servidor de ese hombre. Desde ese momento fue Voldemort para él. Nada de evitar decir su nombre, como señal de respeto. Nada de respeto para un hombre que no valoraba la vida de los que le servían. Nada de admiración para el hombre que enviaba a la muerte a Ethan.

Entender que la vida de su amado corría peligro fue lo que hizo caer la venda que le cubría los ojos. No se trataba de curar sus heridas cuando regresaba de formarse como mortífago. Voldemort pretendía enviar a los más débiles e inexpertos como avanzadilla, antes de que la verdadera fuerza atacase. Pretendía ganar su admiración incluyéndolo entre los principales que protegería tras los más prescindibles y lo que consiguió fue perder su lealtad. Ethan sería utilizado como carnaza. Ethan sería sacrificado para que los principales hicieran su entrada triunfal, sin riesgos innecesarios.

Al fin Ethan llegó a casa, con gesto triste y preocupado. Al verlo así, Regulus fue incapaz de traspasarle sus miedos. Lo vio tan indefenso que tuvo que tomarlo entre sus brazos, rogándole perdón mientras lo acariciaba. Lo notaba tenso y distante, pero lo atribuyó a la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana.

Intentó calmarlo con sus besos, pero no fueron correspondidos. Esa pasividad le contrarió tanto que provocó en él la necesidad de poseerlo. Pese a la urgencia de su deseo, motivada en parte por el miedo a perderlo, fue complaciente, besando y acariciando cada porción de piel que iba destapando. Ethan se dejó amar sin fuerzas para participar. Se deleitó en silencio con las atenciones que le dedicaban. Pronto estuvo tan excitado, que acabó rogando que lo penetrase. Regulus cumplió gustoso con su deseo, que coincidía con su necesidad de sentirse dentro de su amante. Se hundió en él, lenta y suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, girado hacia un lado. Cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos de placer, empezó a moverse sin trabas.

Después de un rato perdido en el placer del roce de sus cuerpos, notando que Ethan seguía sin mirarlo, se enterró en su cuello, buscando contacto con su piel. Las manos que se introdujeron entre sus cabellos levantaron la barrera que les separaba, lo que provocó que se dejase ir dentro de su amante, que esta vez no terminó con él. Tuvo que darle la liberación con su boca, lamiendo y acariciando su duro miembro hasta que por fin llegó al clímax.

No solía costarle tanto llegar al final. Realmente le había molestado que se ofreciera a Voldemort. Y ahora sabía que tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. Se disponía a contarle lo que el cruel hombre le había dicho, cuando comprobó horrorizado que Ethan estaba llorando. Después de asegurarse de no haberlo dañado, se disculpó por su comportamiento de esa mañana, asegurándole que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento... no se imaginaba hasta qué punto iban a cambiar.

Ethan le explicó que su desánimo no se debía al Lord, al menos en parte. Venía de San Mungo, pues seguía con molestias desde la última sesión de entrenamiento. Regulus tembló ante la idea de que su amor pudiese haber sido herido gravemente, pero no esperaba la noticia de lo que realmente ocurría…

Iba a ser padre. Tantas veces como le había negado a su amante que lo penetrase, por miedo a la fertilidad masculina latente en su familia y resultaba que Ethan, descendiente de otra antigua familia de sangre pura, había sido fecundado.

No supo si alegrarse ante la noticia, pues la reacción de su pareja no era muy optimista. Para él era una magnífica solución a su futuro concertado. Su madre aceptaría a su hijo. Mientras que el gestante fuese de sangre pura, no pondría pegas aunque se tratase de un hombre. Que hubiera podido concebir demostraba la pureza y antigüedad de la magia en su sangre. La familia Black era una de las pocas que contaban con gestantes masculinos en su historia. Su madre no lo obligaría a casarse con una mujer, sino que disfrutaría organizando su boda, orgullosa de anunciar en la sociedad mágica, ese rasgo distintivo de las familias de sangre pura. Nunca se había planteado dejar a Ethan, sino que pensaba seguir estando con él, mientras en sociedad aparentaría estar felizmente casado, para dar la ansiada descendencia a su madre. Ahora podría cumplir su sueño de vivir legalmente con su amor.

Pero Ethan rompió sus sueños de felicidad. Le hizo comprender el riesgo la situación. En su estado no podría soportar más entrenamientos y uno no se retiraba del servicio del Lord Oscuro sin una buena razón. No podría descubrir su embarazo, pues le aborrecía la idea de que el pequeño pasase a formar parte de los planes de futuro del Señor Tenebroso, como así lo pretendía con los vástagos que iban naciendo de sus mortífagos.

Regulus le contó lo que Voldemort le había pedido y le aseguró que nunca se quedaría en la retaguardia mientras él o los compañeros con los que tanto había pasado morían ante él. A Ethan no le sorprendió la actitud cruel de Voldemort, pues él hacía tiempo que sospechaba que su ambición personal no le haría dudar ante la muerte de sus seguidores. Había sido testigo de la crueldad con que trataba a sus subordinados, con quien tenía menos compasión que sus enemigos, con los que no tenía ninguna. Él hacía tiempo que se permitía llamar Voldemort a su señor, al menos en su cabeza. Se alegraba de que Regulus lo llamase también así, demostrando que por fin se había dado cuenta de con quién estaban tratando. No quería a alguien así cerca de su hijo.

Tras trazar muchos planes, ninguno de los cuales incluía la opción de deshacerse del bebé, decidieron que la mejor opción era escapar del sometimiento bajo el que Voldemort tenía a sus mortífagos. No había que abandonar sus filas, porque sabían lo que les había ocurrido a los que habían osado hacerlo, sino que debían encubrir su huída bajo razones justificables. Al final decidieron que Ethan iría con sus padres a Alemania, donde tenían familia que los acogería y los podría ayudar con el difícil embarazo masculino. Su excusa sería la de un matrimonio pactado con una dama alemana de sangre pura. Cuando pudieran regresar, fingirían que la mujer había muerto en el parto y el bebé sería aceptado en la sociedad mágica. Quizá cuando la guerra terminase, si Voldemort no vencía, Regulus podría reclamar la paternidad de su hijo.

El problema era que ninguna excusa justificaba con suficiente credibilidad la marcha de Regulus. Voldemort no se desprendería con facilidad de un mortífago tan valioso como el pequeño de los Black, ahora que lo iba a incluir entre sus principales. Su propia ambición lo había colocado en el punto de vista del Lord, y ahora que sus sueños de dominación habían mostrado su cara más cruel, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Decidieron que Regulus iría a Alemania dentro de un mes, con el pretexto de acudir a la boda de su compañero. Ethan debía huir inmediatamente, antes de que lo reclamasen para algún entrenamiento.

Hablando sobre su futuro Ethan se quedó dormido, agotado por la tensión acumulada durante el día. Regulus no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Temía que sus planes salieran mal y se sentía culpable de la situación, pues su novio se había convertido en mortífago tan solo para complacerlo. Estuvo despierto toda la noche, hasta que sintió arder su antebrazo. Dejó a Ethan dormido en la cama y acudió a la llamada de Voldemort, rogando que no superase su barrera oclumántica.


	3. La decisión

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**SLASH. SPOILERS DH. Mpreg.

**NdA**: Aunque está pensado como un oneshot, lo hice por capítulos. Me ha parecido mejor subirlo así.

Realizado a petición de Tsubame, de su amiga que ya se ha vuelto visible. Gracias por permitirme publicarlo, al fin y al cabo el regalo es tuyo. De ti surgió el pairing y las advertencias. Un beso, chica.

**R. A. B.**

**Cap.3 ****La decisión**

Tal como esperaba, Voldemort no lo había reclamado para entregarle a su elfo doméstico. Ni siquiera se disculpó por su muerte, sino que simplemente le dijo que no volvería. Regulus sabía que no había muerto. Podría sentir la magia de su elfo, si esta se apagaba. Aún había esperanza para Kreacher.

Voldemort estaba de un inusitado humor, sin llegar a ser bueno, pero sin mostrar esa máscara vacía que era su rostro sin necesidad del antifaz que hacía llevar a sus mortífagos. Lo invitó a sentarse y él mismo se colocó frente a él, cosa realmente inusual, aunque la silla del Lord fuese considerablemente más alta. Se creó un ambiente íntimo, cuando le hizo partícipe de la misión que esperaba que cumpliese. Regulus se sintió morir.

Gracias a un mortífago menor que pensaba convertir en principal, como premio a sus servicios, se había enterado de que sus planes de dominación tenían una pequeña posibilidad de no cumplirse. No le explicó cómo se había enterado su servidor, cumpliendo con su norma de no dar mucha información, pero sí le comunicó que el siguiente año nacería un niño con poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a él. Por un momento Regulus pensó que habían sido descubiertos. Pero no. Voldemort había confiado en su posición social para que se enterase de todos los embarazos que finalizarían en julio del año siguiente.

Aprovechó para solicitar permiso por unos días para asistir a la boda de un mortífago menor, pero con pocas palabras Voldemort le hizo entender que no era libre para ir donde quisiera. La misión que le había encomendado era primordial. Se había convertido en un servidor con todas sus consecuencias.

* * *

No tuvo valor de regresar a casa y contarle a Ethan lo que le habían ordenado. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, su propio hijo estaba en peligro. No pensaba darle esa información a Voldemort. Sabía perfectamente para qué quería conocer a sus posibles enemigos. No sabía si el Lord contaba con más información, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún escrúpulo en matar a todo aquel que se interpusiese en sus planes de dominación, aunque se tratase de niños inocentes y no tuviese la certeza de que se iba a convertir en un peligro en el futuro.

Fue a Grimmauld Place decidido a explicarle a su madre que iba a ser abuela y que su nieto estaba en peligro. No podría encontrar un aliado más poderoso que su propia madre, si sospechaba que el futuro de los Black estaba amenazado.

Al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa. Kreacher lo estaba esperando. Su madre, inesperadamente, se quedó callada. Tan solo utilizó su mirada_, yo tenía razón, _y lo dejó solo con el elfo.

Cuando escuchó por todo lo que había pasado su querido elfo, que tanto había hecho por él desde que era pequeño, se sintió sucio y malvado. Sintió asco de sí mismo, o de al menos ese que había sido el día anterior, que inflado de ambición había puesto una vida en manos de un loco. Y una vida que le era apreciada. Para horror del pobre elfo, su amo se arrodilló a su altura y le pidió perdón. En medio de los lamentos del pequeño, que no se creía merecedor de tanto honor, le prometió que sería vengado y el hombre oscuro que le había hecho sufrir pagaría las consecuencias.

Kreacher chilló asustado y le pidió a su señor que no se enfrentara al hombre malo. El hombre malo no podría morir. El hombre malo siempre vencería, porque no podría morir. Una vez que el elfo estuvo más calmado, Regulus consiguió que le explicase lo que quería decir, aunque por sus titubeos notaba que se lo habían prohibido. Pero una vez más las órdenes de su legítimo amo prevalecieron y le contó que el relicario que había escondido en aquella copa poseía parte del alma del hombre malo. Su magia lo había notado.

Regulus no comprendía para qué Voldemort querría conservar parte de su alma en un objeto inanimado y cómo eso lo haría inmortal, hasta que recordó a un antepasado suyo. Era uno de los pocos que, por los conocimientos de su familia sobre artes oscuras, podría comprender la magnitud de lo que había hecho el Señor Tenebroso. Un Horrocrux. Voldemort había fragmentado su alma para asegurar su propia vida, una vida corrompida y corrupta, pero tan larga e imperecedera como lo fuese el objeto donde parte de él se conservaba.

Tan pronto como comprendió el alcance de la abominación cometida por el Señor Tenebroso, Regulus tomó una decisión. Acabar con el Horrocrux. No permitiría que ese ser con maldad ilimitada ganase la guerra, coartando el futuro de su hijo. Sabía que le costaría la vida, pero debía pagar por su inconsciencia al unirse a un hombre así. Si con su vida pagaba la libertad de Ethan y su pequeño, no le parecía un precio demasiado alto.

Ordenó a Kreacher que no contase nada sobre lo que había pasado ese día y que no se dejase ver más que por sus amos. Le prometió que no se enfrentaría al hombre malo, sin antes destruir el relicario, para lo que necesitaría su ayuda. El elfo se deshizo en reverencias, honrado de que su amo confiase en él de nuevo.

Se despidió de su madre, desconfiada por el excesivo afecto con que la había abrazado. Regulus había decidido no contarle nada, para proteger a su familia si Voldemort acababa venciendo. Si su madre no sabía nada de su futuro nieto, Ethan tendría una oportunidad de seguir adelante como mortífago y su hijo no llevaría el estigma de ser un Black, renegado del Señor Tenebroso. Deseó con toda su alma que las cosas no ocurriesen así. Pero él nunca lo sabría.

* * *

Cuando salió de Borgin & Burkes, con un relicario parecido al que le había descrito Kreacher, se dirigió al Callejón Diagon dispuesto a vaciar su cuenta de Gringotts para entregarle el dinero a Ethan. Cerca del banco mágico tuvo un encuentro con la última persona que en esos momentos tenía en su cabeza, pero que seguía muy dentro de su corazón a juzgar por el dolor que sintió al verlo.

Sirius conversaba animado con sus compañeros de escuela, los Potter, su inseparable Lupin y Pettigrew. No se dieron cuenta de que los observaban, parecían animados y despreocupados, raro para el ambiente de peligro que se respiraba en esos tiempos. Sirius parecía feliz, se veía confiado y seguro entre los suyos. Le dolió pensar que él, su hermano, ya no era considerado parte de su familia. No debía de haber sido así. En otras circunstancias le hubiese pedido asilo. Sabía de sus contactos entre los aurores, pero ahora temía poner a Ethan en sus manos. Si Voldemort finalmente vencía, sería como condenarlos a él y al pequeño.

Mientras observaba a su hermano, se fijó que la mano con que Potter abrazaba a su esposa, acariciaba su estómago. Aunque no se veía abultado, algo dentro de Regulus se rompió al comprender lo que eso significaba y se alegró de haber tomado la decisión correcta. No quería ni imaginarse delatando al amigo de su hermano, siendo el causante de la muerte de su hijo. Lástima que él no pudiese ver como su pequeño crecía dentro de Ethan. Al mirar a Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Quizá fuese por que estaban en un lugar público, o quizá porque había visto que caían lágrimas por su rostro, pero el caso fue que su hermano no lo atacó, tal como había ocurrido la última vez que se habían encontrado. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y mientras Regulus se alejó hacia el banco, Sirius se quedó con la espantosa idea de que a su hermano moriría pronto. Si lo conocía tan bien cómo él creía, por fin se había dado cuenta de donde se había metido y sabía que salir de allí le costaría la vida.


	4. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**SLASH. SPOILERS DH. Mpreg.

**NdA**: Aunque está pensado como un oneshot, lo hice por capítulos. Me ha parecido mejor subirlo así.

Realizado a petición de Tsubame, de su amiga que ya se ha vuelto visible. Gracias por permitirme publicarlo, al fin y al cabo el regalo es tuyo. De ti surgió el pairing y las advertencias. Un beso, chica.

**R. A. B.**

**C****ap.4 Sacrificio**

Llegó a casa justo antes de que Ethan cerrase las maletas. Con la excusa de ayudarlo, se las arregló para introducir el dinero en uno de los compartimentos. Sabía que si se lo entregaba sospecharía que no tenía intención de huir con él, y eso los pondría en peligro a los dos.

Se despidieron en la cama. Para Regulus hacer el amor significó la primera vez y la última. Para Ethan también fue especial, y lo recordaría toda su vida, aunque en ese momento no supiera que se estaba despidiendo de su amor.

Cuando se despidieron antes de aparecer en casa de sus padres, a Ethan le dolió profundamente pensar que pasarían más tiempo separados del que habían pasado nunca desde que eran pareja. Para Regulus, que sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver, fue un verdadero esfuerzo no caer en sus brazos, desatando el llanto que a duras penas estaba conteniendo.

- Un mes¿lo prometes?

- Un mes. Y tú promete que pase lo que pase, la principal prioridad será tu cuidar de tu seguridad y la de la niña.

- Nuestra seguridad siempre ha sido mi prioridad. ¿Y cómo sabes que va a ser una niña?

- Porque será nuestra princesita. Nuestro regalo. Un regalo de los dioses. Theodora. ¿Me complacerás con el nombre?

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar del nombre, Reg. Estás muy raro, tú nunca haces planes de futuro más allá de una semana.

- Quiero llamar al bebé por su nombre. No nos veremos en un mes. Promételo, Ethan.

- Está bien, lo prometo. Theodora entonces. ¿Y si el señor Black se equivoca y es un niño?

- Theodore.

* * *

En la siguiente reunión que Voldemort convocó lo situó en el círculo interno, para asombro de todos. No fue el único. Otro mortífago fue introducido entre los principales, al que Regulus reconoció como el que había hecho el buen servicio de avisarle sobre un niño indefenso. Estuvo tentado de lanzarle una maldición.

Tras la reunión fue interceptado por su prima Bellatrix, que le felicitó por su ascenso. Deseaba que unieran fuerzas, como buenos Black, para acercarse más al Señor Tenebroso. Al final, al ver que su ascensión era imparable, había comprendido que era mejor aliarse con él que luchar por el favor de su señor. Regulus, que tenía previsto actuar en los días siguientes, decidió darse el gusto de decirle a su prima todo lo que pensaba de ella. Utilizó el disfraz de la ambición para insultarla a placer, menospreciándola, tratándola de simple servidora rastrera. Por una vez no le dio miedo la mirada de odio de su prima. Ya no había lugar para la venganza. Ella no sabía nada de Ethan y el bebé, así que ellos también estaban fuera de su alcance. No podría imaginar, que años después Bellatrix satisfaría su rencor matando a su hermano.

Antes de que pudiese salir de la fortaleza, su presencia fue reclamada por Voldemort. Temió haber sido descubierto, pero cuando vio que no lo esperaba solo, entendió de lo que le querría hablar. Si por la altura y el pelo negro que asomaba tras la máscara, éste era el nuevo principal, se le exigiría que informase sobre su misión. No pensaba poner en peligro a ningún niño, así que empezó a dar nombres de mortífagos cuyas mujeres estaban en estado. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle… Era información que el Lord ya conocía, pero se disculpó explicando que había empezado por donde tenía más acceso.

Voldemort decidió que necesitaba más información, así que le presentó a Severus Snape, que él ya conocía de Hogwarts, y le contó que había escuchado una profecía. No le explicó más, ni Regulus lo necesitó. Si existía una profecía, significaba que el niño en cuestión acabaría con él. Y él le allanaría el camino.

Cuando los despidió a los dos, se vio atrapado contra la pared por Snape. Agarrándolo por la capa, le preguntó si le facilitaría toda la información al Lord. Parecía muy nervioso, y no le interrogaba precisamente porque sospechase que era un traidor. Recordaba que su hermano siempre lo usaba como blanco de sus bromas, así que se olió una venganza. Y confirmando sus dudas, al poco se oyó en nombre de Sirius. Snape creía que ayudaría a su hermano y callaría algún tipo de información, y le estaba ofreciendo su silencio. Entonces entendió. Los Potter esperaban un hijo. Lo que no comprendió era cómo un mortífago que acababa de entrar en el círculo interno se arriesgaba a callar ese tipo de información y mucho menos a descubrirse ante él. Solo recibió una respuesta, antes de quedarse solo en el pasillo. Su mirada. La forma en que miraba a Sirius le decía que nunca lo traicionaría. Respecto a los Potter, tenía sus razones. Se había equivocado con Severus Snape.

* * *

Gracias a la magia de Kreacher se pudieron aparecer directamente en la isla. El pobre elfo tomó la copa en sus manos, dispuesto a repetir la dolorosa experiencia que había vivido semanas antes. Regulus se la quitó y ,dándole el relicario falso, le ordenó que lo cambiase por el que tenía el trozo de alma del señor malo. Era muy importante que regresase a Grimmauld Place y destruyese el objeto oscuro, aunque tuviese que abandonarlo en ese lugar. Sabía que no podría desobedecer una orden tan directa, por mucho que el pobre elfo estuviese llorando y suplicando que le dejase beber a él el líquido maldito. Regulus no le haría pasar por ello de nuevo, y aunque el elfo los pudiese transportar a los dos de vuelta, sabía que no era tan poderoso como para soportar la ingesta del líquido que guardaba el tesoro más preciado de Voldemort. Así había sido planeado. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que fuese su propio hijo el que un día le vengase, si es que se trataba del niño señalado por la profecía.

Trago tras trago, el dolor y la tristeza se apoderaban de él. En su debilidad apenas podía escuchar los sollozos del pobre elfo que lo obligaba a seguir vaciando la copa una y otra vez. Por suerte para él, la última vez que había hecho el amor con Ethan, antes de despedirse, había sido lo suficiente dolorosa física y emocionalmente, como para que fuese ese el último recuerdo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Le había pedido a Ethan que esa vez lo tomase él, a pesar del riesgo de embarazo. Para él ya no había peligro, puesto que pensaba acabar su vida en pocos días. No le costó convencer a su pareja, que hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba poseerlo.

Después de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en disfrutar del cuerpo que sabía que no volvería a acariciar ni besar, se entregó a Ethan. El recuerdo del dolor que sintió cuando fue penetrado, se multiplicó debido a la poción que lo estaba matando. Pero aún así era un privilegio que Ethan lo pudiese acompañar en esos momentos tan cercanos a su propia muerte. Podía recordar cada envestida, cada beso, cada palabra de amor. Podía sentir a su amado dentro de él, llevándolo al éxtasis después de encontrar el punto exacto.

Cuando en sus recuerdos llegaba al clímax, expiró con el nombre de su amado entre sus labios.

**NdA: **No es el final. Queda un epílogo para intentar que no os quede mal sabor de boca. Para quejas sobre la muerte de Reg, mirar el disclaimer.


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:**SLASH. SPOILERS DH. Mpreg.

**NdA**: Aunque está pensado como un oneshot, lo hice por capítulos. Me ha parecido mejor subirlo así.

Realizado a petición de Tsubame, de su amiga que ya se ha vuelto visible. Gracias por permitirme publicarlo, al fin y al cabo el regalo es tuyo. De ti surgió el pairing y las advertencias. Un beso, chica.

**R. A. B.**

**Cap.5**** Epílogo**

Lucius Malfoy había conseguido mantener su posición en la sociedad mágica después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera renunciado a sus aspiraciones. No estaba seguro de que el Lord regresase, pero si lo hacía, lo encontraría preparado. Mantenía contacto con los principales que no habían sido encarcelados, como la imprudente de su cuñada y su marido, que habían torturado a unos aurores hasta llevarlos a la locura. Ese ataque podía parecer heroico, pero no había servido de nada. Era mejor trabajar en la sombra y estar preparado.

Por ello estaba conversando en su sala con Nott, antiguo mortífago que había marchado a Alemania el año anterior a la caída del Lord, para desposar a una noble alemana. Hacía poco que había regresado, con el hijo que su esposa le había dado, antes de morir en su alumbramiento.

Ethan escuchaba con asco las ideas de Malfoy, el que un día le ayudó a convertirse en mortífago. Esas ideas que rompieron su mundo ideal, llevándose a su amor de su lado. Ahora sabía que Regulus se había sacrificado por ellos. Días antes había visitado Grimmauld Place, para asistir al sepelio de su madre. Se encontró con Kreacher, y si era verdad lo que el elfo le había confesado, de alguna manera su sacrificio había servido para que al año siguiente Voldemort cayera. De todos modos no podía acabar de entender lo que realmente sucedió, porque el elfo estaba gravemente perturbado. Se ofreció a tomarlo a su servicio, para que no se quedara solo en aquella casa, pero no logró más que hacerlo gritar que nunca dejaría de servir a los Black. Estuvo tentado de decirle que tendría un pequeño amito con la sangre de su amo, pero temió que en su locura pusiese en peligro la identidad de su hijo. Y a juzgar por las palabras de Malfoy, no habían olvidado al traidor Black. Lo comprendió perfectamente. Él tampoco lo olvidaría. Nunca.

* * *

El niño enclenque observaba callado al niño rubio que le hablaba de todas los juguetes que tenía. No tenía envidia de sus cosas, pero quizá sí el montón de cuadros que tenía en la pared, todos familiares que miraban al niño con orgullo. Solo conocía a sus abuelos paternos y habían muerto hacía poco. Por eso habían ido a ese país, donde había nacido su papá. Por parte de su madre no había conocido nunca a nadie. Su padre ni tan solo le hablaba de ella. Solo en determinadas ocasiones, al final de algún cuento donde el héroe lograba salvar al mundo, le contaba que su madre había sido muy valiente, y que por amor a él se había sacrificado, para que en un futuro pudiese ser libre.

No entendía muy bien lo que su papá quería decirle, porque nunca acababa de explicarle. Se ponía muy triste y lo dejaba solo con alguna excusa. Pero él sabía que su papá se iba a llorar, porque siempre volvía con los ojos rojos. Un día lo había seguido y lo había visto llorar más fuerte que cuando él se caía y se hacía daño. Repetía todo el rato una palabra, pero debía de ser en ese idioma nuevo que todavía no conocía del todo bien, porque no sabía el significado de la palabra Reg. Tenía que echarla mucho de menos para llorar así, él sabía que los mayores no lloraban.

Viendo que miraba mucho los cuadros, el niño rubio le contó que eran de su madre, de su antigua y pura familia. Esa niña que llamaba su atención era la hermana de su abuelo, que fue retratada cuando era pequeña. De eso hacía muchos años, porque era ya vieja cuando había muerto, hacía unos pocos días. A él no le había gustado nunca. Cuando iban a visitarla a una antigua y sucia casa, la mujer siempre lo estiraba del pelo, diciendo que los Black lo tenían negro. Eso no era verdad, porque su madre era rubia y era una Black. Además tenía un elfo que hablaba solo y no le gustaba. En realidad le daba miedo, pero eso no iba a confesárselo al enclenque. No le caía mal el niño, aunque era muy callado, pero así podía hablar él más rato.

Theo pensó que ojalá fuera un Black, para pertenecer a esa familia que tenía tantos cuadros. A él no le habría importado visitar a la señora, con tal de tener algo parecido a una abuelita.

Le gustaba cómo le miraba la niña del cuadro. Era como si estuviera orgullosa de él.

**FIN**


End file.
